Bypass valves are typically used in servicing wells, such as oil and gas wells. Such valves are typically run into wellbores assembled or connected in a tubular string and are used to selectively discharge fluids from the interior of the tubing string into an annular space around the bypass valve. In some applications, this discharge is used to boost or assist the flow of debris in the annular space.